


Just Desserts

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is caught doing something he shouldn’t so punishment is in order.  His Master’s dilemma: they have a dinner party scheduled and they aren’t *out* at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

Title: Just Desserts  
Fandom: NCIS  
Rated: FRAO  
Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo, Abigail Sciuto, Galen (OC), Tom Morrow, Jason (OC)  
Summary: Tony is caught doing something he shouldn’t so punishment is in order. His Master’s dilemma: they have a dinner party scheduled and they aren’t *out* at work.

A/N: Written for Sian (who bid on me for Moonridge!!) who wanted D/s and a dinner party at Gibbs’ where Tony is the major plaything. I hope this fits!

~*~*~  


Abby finished the joke just as Tony took a big sip of his soda and, as the punchline registered with the people at the table and they began to laugh. To his chagrin, Tony felt laughter bubble up his throat as he tried to swallow his soda and it shot out of his nose, making his friends laugh harder even as he struggled to catch his breath and lifted his napkin to blow his nose.

“Jesus, DiNozzo!” his boss snapped, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. “What are you – twelve?” Gibbs tossed his napkin on his lunch tray, picked the tray up off the table, and stalked away.

Tony watched as the other man tossed his trash in the receptacle and slammed his tray on top of the trash can before stiff-arming his way through the doors and out of the cafeteria. His lunch forgotten, Tony barely heard the others at the table tease him about his adolescent moment. He was in trouble – and he knew it.

Abby said goodbye at the elevator, slipping away down the hallway toward her lab. Ducky bade the others farewell as well and walked away with Abby, the dulcet tones of his voice becoming faint as they moved away from the small group waiting for the elevator.

“You need to change your shirt, Tony,” Ziva said snidely as she glanced over at him. “You have a spot of your coca cola on it.”

Tony nodded absentmindedly as he glanced down at his front, noting that he did, indeed, have a small spot on his shirt.

“Gibbs sure looked pissed,” McGee noted softly.

Tony glanced over at the other man, surprised to see him looking up at the display over the elevator. And then he saw the smirk playing around the edges of the other man’s lips and he looked away in disgust.

“I wonder if Gibbs is in the elevator,” Ziva mused.

“Why would you say that?” McGee asked quickly, turning to look at her.

Tony turned to look at Ziva as well, wondering what made her think that Gibbs was in the elevator.

“Because the elevator is not moving and, when the elevator breaks down, it always seems that Gibbs is in it,” she said matter-of-factly.

McGee chuckled and Tony turned away, blushing lightly as his mind immediately brought up some very vivid pictures of just what exactly went on in the elevator when it ‘broke down’. He squirmed and clenched his ass cheeks at the reminder of what had happened the last time he was in the malfunctioning elevator with Gibbs.

Tony cleared his throat. “Well, I’m not waiting all day for this thing,” he quipped. “I’m taking the stairs. Anyone with me?”

As Tony turned toward the stairway, McGee said, “I wouldn’t think you’d be in such a hurry to get upstairs, Tony. Gibbs looked really mad,” making Tony stumble over his own feet.

He turned stiffly and inclined his head. “Well, I can’t wait around here all day. I need to change my shirt.” He heard McGee and Ziva snicker as the stairway door closed behind him and he sighed. He was so screwed. Not only wouldn’t they let him forget his moment of embarrassment, but Gibbs was beyond angry. His day just couldn’t get any worse.

~*~*~

The ride home was relatively quick, the heavy traffic seeming to melt away as the car sped down the highway, weaving around the slower vehicles with ease. As soon as the garage door shut, Tony grabbed his backpack and entered the house, hanging his pack on the hook just inside the door. He then locked his weapon in the gun safe in the coat closet before toeing off his shoes and heading into the small bathroom. He used the facilities, washed his hands and then stripped out of his clothes, bundling them together and shoving them down the laundry chute. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned and walked out of the bathroom, moving silently down the hallway and dropping to his knees in the doorway to the living room.

Taking another calming breath, he folded his arms behind his back and lowered his chin, looking at the carpet between his wide-spread knees. And he waited.

When Tony heard his Master walk past him and settle into his usual place in the room, he leaned forward and got to his hands and knees. As he crawled into the room, he stopped in front of the small side table just inside the door and opened the center drawer, removing an item from it before continuing to crawl across the room, the item held firmly in his teeth.

Once in front of his Master’s chair, he knelt up, settling his ass on his feet. He took the item from between his teeth and held it out to his Master, lowering his gaze to the floor as he waited for recognition.

Tony’s arms were trembling by the time his Master deigned to acknowledge him.

“Do you think you deserve this – after today?” Jethro growled.

“Please, Master,” Tony breathed softly. “I am sorry I disgraced you with my actions today.”

Jethro took the leather collar from Tony’s hands. As soon as his burden was gone, Tony let his hands fall to his lap, laying his hands palm up on his thighs.

“Thank you, Master.”

“I haven’t decided if you’ll get this,” Jethro said and Tony had to bite back the whimper that threatened. “Did you remember that we’re to have guests tomorrow?” Jethro asked suddenly.

Tony hesitated and then nodded. Yes, he remembered. In fact, he had been looking forward to it all week. And now? Jethro would probably cancel their plans. Tony swallowed a sigh of disappointment.

“You need to be punished for today.”

Tony nodded quickly. “Yes, Master. I’m sorry, Master. I promise –“

“Quiet, Tony. Your punishment begins now and I need you to tell me what you’re being punished for.”

Tony looked up quickly. He hated this part of his punishments. Having to voice out loud what he did wrong was very difficult for him and that was probably why Jethro made him do it. He stifled the urge to roll his eyes, knowing it would only get him in more trouble.

“I snorted soda out of my nose at lunch.”

Jethro stared, silent, and Tony knew he’d missed the mark.

“I was disrespectful to my teammates by my behavior at the lunch table and I embarrassed you by my actions. I am not a child and should not act like one. It demeans me and my badge.”

By the time Tony finished Jethro was nodding. “Very good, Tony. Now, come here.”

Tony shuffled forward on his hands and knees, coming to rest between Jethro’s feet. He frowned at the first item that Jethro picked up from the basket by his chair but, at a raised eyebrow from Jethro, Tony opened his mouth and allowed Jethro to slip the gag into his mouth and fasten it at the back of his head. His collar was next and then leather cuffs were fastened around his wrists.

“Go fix dinner, Tony,” Jethro said, ruffling Tony’s hair quickly. “I’m going to read the paper.” As Jethro picked up the newspaper, Tony crawled out of the living room. Once in the hallway, he got to his feet and went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

~*~*~

Jethro removed Tony’s gag so he could eat dinner, but as soon as he was finished it was replaced and Tony set about cleaning up the kitchen. When he was finished cleaning he went back to the living room, dropped to his knees and crawled to Jethro again. Tony was confused by Jethro’s request for him to stand in front of his chair, but he got to his feet quickly and folded his arms at his back. He flinched when Jethro’s cool hand closed around his cock.

“Easy, Tony,” Jethro said softly as his fingers buckled a cock cage around Tony’s cock. The snap of a ball harness made Tony shudder.

Another command had him turning around, bending at the waist, and pulling his ass cheeks apart. A low moan sounded as slick fingers probed his hole roughly before being removed, leaving Tony feeling quite barren – until something larger and more rigid was pressed inside. His breath caught in his throat as he fought to keep still, knowing from experience that trying to move away from the invasion wasn’t something his Master would put up with, nor was pressing into the invasion. And then he felt his hole close around the neck of the plug in his ass and he flexed just slightly to get used to the feel of it before being told to stand again.

Tony could feel the flared end of the plug nestled between his ass cheeks as he turned to face his Master once again. As Jethro pointed to the floor in front of where he sat, Tony dropped to his knees waiting for the signal to crawl forward again. When the signal didn’t come Tony frowned slightly and cocked his head to one side, eliciting a grin from his Master.

“Are you the Master here, Tony?” Jethro asked softly.

Tony shook his head slowly, unsure as to just what Jethro was getting at.

Jethro leaned forward. “You can’t anticipate what your Master is going to want – or need. All you can do is obey the few rules that I’ve set for you.”

Tony swallowed around the gag as he nodded solemnly. He knew he’d fucked that up today – allowing himself to fall into old habits as the class clown, the life of the party. Master had been teaching him that he didn’t need to perform to be liked – to be loved, but old habits die hard and Tony found it easier to fall into the role of the funny man rather than be himself and garner respect.

Tony closed his eyes as Jethro lifted the padded leather blindfold to his face, exhaling slowly as the straps were fastened snugly around his head. Once his sight was gone, he found himself straining to hear his Master, wondering what was happening around him, what he looked like, what was expected of him.

“Relax, Tony,” Jethro murmured as his hands clipped his cuffs together behind his back “Kneel up for me,” he directed and Tony felt Jethro fasten cuffs around his ankles before pressing him back down, ass to feet. “Spread your knees – find your balance.”

Tony shifted about, spreading his knees wide and settling back easily. He didn’t flinch when he felt a chain being fastened from his wrist cuffs to his ankle cuffs, pulling his arms down and not giving him any room to move. A small ball was pressed into his hand and then Master was walking away, a soft creak telling Tony that he had gone to sit in his chair once again. The ball was Tony’s safe word – Master’s security blanket. Tony was to drop it if he was in acute pain or if something went terribly wrong. The ball would jingle when it hit the floor, alerting Master. But Tony knew Master was watching him carefully and he had never had to use the ball.

The next thing Tony was aware of was Master running his fingers through his hair and murmuring to him. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings enough to nod. And then Master was pulling him to his feet and leading him to the bathroom. Master held his cock while he pissed and then led him to the bedroom where his gag was exchanged for a muzzle he could breathe through. His wrist cuffs were refastened in front of his body and his plug and ball harness were removed. His cock cage stayed in place as did his blindfold. And then he was pressed down to his knees and he crawled forward, into his cage, curling up on his side. A soft blanket was draped over his naked body and a gentle hand ran through his hair before he heard the door clang closed.

Soft rustling sounds signaled that his Master was getting into bed and, soon after, soft snores signaled his Master had fallen asleep. Tony was asleep soon after.

~*~*~

When Tony crawled out of his cage in the morning, he sat back on his heels easily, waiting patiently while Jethro unchained him before sending him off to take a shower. He performed his ablutions quickly, using the enema bag while he shaved his body and then, finally, showering after emptying his bowels. He was kneeling in the center of the bedroom when Jethro came back upstairs.

“We’re having company today,” Jethro announced calmly.

Tony nodded and leaned forward, shifting his weight to get to his feet.

“Stop!” Jethro commanded sternly. Tony sat back quickly, lifting his gaze to look at Jethro. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I did not tell you that you could get up.”

Tony cocked his head. “But—“

“But nothing. You’re still in the dog house from yesterday. You spend today and tomorrow on your knees.”

Tony gaped. Abby knew about his and Jethro’s relationship but he wasn’t sure anyone else that Jethro had invited over for lunch did – and no one had seen him like this. Knowing about and seeing were two entirely different things and, while he wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with Jethro, he hadn’t thought about actually demonstrating it for their friends before.

Jethro must have seen something in his expression because he sighed and stepped forward. “Time out, Tony. Do you have a problem with this?” he asked.

Tony didn’t look up. Instead, he folded his hands at the small of his back and shook his head. He knew he’d fucked up the day before and needed the reminder of his submission. And, if it took showing it for their friends as well – well, they would either understand or not.

He heard Jethro take a step back. “Good,” he said sternly. “Let’s get moving then.”

~*~*~

It was actually easier than Tony had thought it would be – being on his knees, chained, in front of their friends. When Abby had arrived, towing Galen (her squeeze of the week) behind her, she’d giggled and patted Tony on the head before walking past him. Galen Mitchell, Abby’s current main squeeze and, if Tony was going to be honest about it, she was pretty serious about the guy, seemed a bit taken aback but settled in pretty easily all things considered.

All things – including Tony’s cock cage and chastity belt, his knee pads, hand mitts and thigh cuffs which prevented him from getting to his feet. When Jethro had said he would be on his knees all weekend, he’d meant it literally.

Tom and Jason had been next, Tom walking past Tony with barely a glance and Jason tugging playfully on his hair. Tony had whimpered slightly, stilling when Jethro threatened to gag him.

“You ever try puppy play?” Jason asked suddenly.

“Yes, but I wasn’t sure I wanted him that far under today,” Jethro answered easily, his fingers carding lightly through Tony’s hair. He blushed furiously at Jethro’s easy answer and wondered at the question. Jason sounded almost – eager, making Tony’s dick jump in its cage as he thought about the pretty young man teasing him – or playing fetch with Tony’s Scout.

“He would look pretty with a nice tail,” Abby commented, giggling again when Galen sputtered, nearly choking on his beer.

“That’s what got Tony in this predicament, Galen,” Jethro said calmly, his hand reaching out for Tony again. Tony pressed into the touch eagerly as Jethro continued, “Didn’t Abby tell you about Tony’s cafeteria antics yesterday at lunch?”

Abby chortled. “That’s what brought this on? Gibbs, you’re positively evil!”

Tony fidgeted slightly and Jethro fisted his hair in his hand, tugging slightly until Tony stilled under his hand.

“Not evil. Tony knows the rules – and he broke them. Right, Tony?” Jethro said.

Tony held his breath for a moment and then Jethro tugged again and Tony let his breath out in a rush of air. “Yes, Master,” he said breathlessly, his face flaming.

Tony glanced up from under his eyelashes and saw that Jason was staring at him hungrily. The young man was curled up against Tom’s side, his feet pulled up under his butt and his head lying on the other man’s shoulder. When he saw Tony looking, he grinned and Tony looked away quickly.

Soon after, Jethro announced that it was lunch time and everyone headed out to the deck. Jethro was grilling and Tom opened the big umbrella to shade the table. With everyone helping the lunch was soon spread out on the table and everyone took a seat, Tony kneeling quietly at Jethro’s side and eating out of his hand.

“May I?” Jason asked suddenly and Tony glanced up quickly, seeing the smile on the young man’s face.

Tony then looked at Jethro, lowering his gaze again at Jethro’s frown.

“You still hungry, Tony?” Jethro asked suddenly and Tony nodded before he realized what exactly he was agreeing to. A swat to his backside startled him and Jethro told him to get going.

Tony crawled over to Jason, who held a piece of pineapple in his fingers. Tony gingerly took the fruit in his teeth and chewed it slowly.

“Now, Tony, is that how I’ve taught you to eat?” Jethro asked.

Tony looked up to see something dark and compelling in his Master’s eyes and he shook his head. “No, Master.”

“Then treat my friends as you would me, Tony, as I’ve given them permission to feed you.”

Tony swallowed heavily and nodded again. “Yes, Master,” he said quietly, lowering his gaze. This time, when Jason held out a slice of peach, Tony took it into his mouth, tucking it against his cheek and cleaning Jason’s fingers with this tongue and lips before sitting back and slowly chewing the piece of fruit.

After that, things got hazy for Tony with everyone partaking in the act of feeding him until he’d eaten more than he wanted and it was with great relief that he heard Jethro tell everyone he’d eaten enough. He lay down on the round mat Jethro had bought for Scout as Jethro cleared the table and put away the leftovers, dozing lightly as their guests chatted at the table.

The afternoon took a decidedly strange turn for Tony when Jason asked if he could touch him. Again Jethro had looked at him and, apparently seeing something other than the uncertainty Tony was sure he felt, he’d granted his permission. Tony was surprised when he realized that Jethro knew more about him and what turned him on than Tony himself did. Jason’s touch inflamed him, especially given his submissive posture, on his knees, chained, caged.

After only a few minutes, he’d found himself whining, whimpering and barely holding back the begging he could feel building up inside. He wanted Jason and, holy shit that scared him almost as much as it turned him on. Jethro let him play for a few minutes longer until Tony was on the verge of out and out begging and then Tony realized he was leaning against Jethro’s legs and Jethro was petting him gently, calming him. His breath came in short huffs as he panted through the aftershocks of a dry orgasm that left him shaking.

“Good boy,” Jethro said softly before going back to his conversation.

Tony sighed and snuggled closer to Jethro, curling up against his legs and falling asleep. When he next woke the house was quiet and Jethro was reading the newspaper. He smiled when Tony yawned and sat up.

“Feeling better, Tony?” he asked with a small smile.

Tony nodded.

“Good, tomorrow we’re bringing Scout out to play.”

_The End_  



End file.
